Love You Always
by SmileLikeYouMeanIt18
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are getting married in two days and Troy has a nice day planned for both of them to spend together before their wedding.


A/N: I'M BACK

_**A/N: I'M BACK!! Miss me? LOL! Well school started and totally screwed me over with my stories. I have a ton written in different notebooks but I do not want to post them until they are done because I do not want to leave you with super long updates. But, I will try and write little one-shots like this one. This one-shot is just some cute fluff of Troy and Gabriella so enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thanks! **_

The bright, Albuquerque, morning sun shone brightly through the large, glass French doors of the balcony, outlining the twenty four year old brunette beauty under the white satin sheets. Gabriella Montez turned towards the window and slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled feeling the warmth over her body. She turned to her side and frowned when she felt no one next to her. She slowly rose up and stretched. A twinkle from her hand caught her eye. She looked down at the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand and smiled. She got out of bed and pulled on a big blue t-shirt over her head that went down to her thighs. 

Gabriella walked out of their room and smelled food. She skipped down the stairs and saw a shaggy haired guy with his back to her drinking a cup of coffee. She slowly walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind and leaning against his back. 

"Morning baby." Troy Bolton said setting down his cup and grabbing her hands. 

"Morning" she mumbled into his back. "Why weren't you in bed this morning?" she asked letting go of his hands, sticking her hands inside his shirt, and playing with the hems of his boxers sticking out from his jeans. 

"I was making my beautiful fiancée breakfast" he said turning around and kissing her quickly. 

"Thanks but next time wait until I wake up. I don't like waking up alone." She said. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her and set her down on top of the counter. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'll make sure I won't next time. Promise." He said now standing between her legs. 

"Good." She said before bringing his face down to hers and kissing his lips softly yet lovingly. She broke away from the kiss and hugged him leaning her head on his chest. 

"So, you're all dressed and ready, what are we going to do today?" Gabriella asked. Troy ran his fingers through her brown curls and rested his chin on top of her head. 

"Well, seeing as we will be married in two days and I won't see you tomorrow because of our bachelor and bachelorette parties, I thought we'd spend the whole day together today before becoming Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." He said. Gabriella lifted her head from his chest and pecked his lip. 

"That sounds great. So what are we going to do?" she asked. Troy leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

"That my dear, is a surprise." He said nipping her ear. Gabriella pouted as Troy laughed and kissed her pouted lips. 

"Come on, go upstairs and shower. Put on something comfortable but warm. It's chilly outside." He said as he brought her down from the counter and led her toward the stairs. 

"Fine, be that way." She said in a baby voice as she walked up the stairs with her arms crossed. Troy chuckled at her child ness and walked toward the couch. He sat down on it and laid his head back. He smiled thinking that in two days, Gabriella Montez would finally be his and everyone would know it. 

Troy and Gabriella had been together since mid way through their junior year in East High. Their relationship was strong and proven even stronger when Troy moved to California on his scholarship and Gabriella went to Notre Damn. Even across the country, the two kept their relationship strong and visited each other often. Troy was then drafted by the San Antonio Spurs and played with them for two and a half years before his career ended because of the accident. He shattered his knee and tore his ligament after being hit by a drunk driver on his way to give Gabriella a surprise visit since they were playing in North Carolina. The accident seemed to make their relationship a lot stronger. 

Gabriella had been teaching at a high school in North Carolina teaching AP Chemistry and Pre-Calculus. But after the accident and a lot of thinking with 

Troy, they decided to move back to Albuquerque together and they did six months ago. Gabriella has been working at East High as a teacher just as she was back in North Carolina and Troy as a basketball coach in the University of Albuquerque. Being a former NBA superstar at a young age helped him get the job even though he could not play. 

Within a month living together, Troy proposed to Gabriella and of course she said yes. It was now five months later and school was out for the holidays. Gabriella had always wanted a winter wedding and that's exactly what she was getting. In two days, on December 29, their wedding was to be held and according to forecasters, it would be a cold day. Troy thought back to the day they decided to move in together back home and they day he proposed and she said yes. It had to be one of the happiest days of his life knowing the woman he loved since he first set eyes on her was going to be his for the rest of his life. 

"What are you thinking about Wildcat?" Gabriella asked softly as she leaned down and kissed his lips. Troy lifted his head and smiled at the nickname she refused to give up even though he was no longer a Wildcat. 

"You, and how we ended up the way we are now." He said as she walked over to him and he pulled her onto his lap. 

"You mean young, in love, living together, and engaged?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Exactly. I love you Ella." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Troy." She whispered kissing his neck. He looked at her and took in her appearance. Even wearing just jeans, a dark blue sweater and boots she looked more gorgeous then ever. He realized the first time he saw her she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he makes sure to tell her that often. 

"Come on baby, don't want to get home to late." He said as Gabriella whined in protest and wrapped her arms around his torso. 

"I don't wanna. I'm really comfy" she mumbled into his chest closing her eyes. 

"Me too but we can get comfy when we get back home. I know you're going to like what I have planned today, I hope" he said as Gabriella giggled. 

"I always do" she said kissing his cheek. 

"Good now come on let's get going." Troy said pushing Gabriella gently off him and getting up. Grabbing her hand, Troy and Gabriella walked out the door of their home and stepped out into the chilly weather. 

"So, you going to tell me where we are going?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy. 

"Nope, just be patient babe, it'll all be worth it." He said raising their interlaced hands and kissing the back of hers. 

"Ok, ok I will" she said softly. Troy looked down at her and smiled. He couldn't be happier with his life right now. Troy let go of their laced hands and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

After some time of walking, Gabriella looked up at Troy confused. 

"Troy, why are we walking towards Lava Springs?" she asked as he smiled.

"What better place to spend the last days as boyfriend and girlfriend then the place where we shared our first fight, first kiss, and first 'I love yous?'" he asked as Gabriella smiled brightly at him and kissed him lightly. 

"There is no better way" she said as she skipped over to the picnic basket she saw set on top of the hill. Troy grabbed her by the waist and sat down on the blanket with her on his lap. 

"So I thought we'd spend the whole day here just being us and watch the sunset and then go back home and sleep. What do you think?" Troy asked her as he fed her a grape. 

"Mmm, sounds great" she said kissing him lightly on the lips. 

Troy and Gabriella had a great afternoon sitting and talking enjoying each other's company excited for the day soon to come where they will be Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton. As the sun was setting, Gabriella was standing on the edge of the hill with her arms crossed looking out at the sky. Troy finished cleaning everything up when he looked at Gabriella's back and smiled. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"Thank you Troy" she said leaning back against him. 

"Of course baby, it was nothing" he said kissing her cheek. Gabriella turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"No not just for today baby but for everyday since I met you. You changed my life Troy and for the better. You made me feel not alone in this world and have done nothing but love me. I never thought I would find someone as loving and caring and amazing and hot of course, in my entire life but I'm so happy I did and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Thank you Troy for loving me for me and never leaving me" she finished saying with some tears running down her face. Troy gently brushed them away while kissing her forehead. 

"The same goes for me Brie, you changed me completely and I can honestly say I'm happy you did and don't want anyone else in my life but you. I love you Ella, today, tomorrow and always." Troy said as Gabriella smiled. 

"I love you too" she said as she tightened her arms around his neck and leaned his head down to kiss him with all the love she could muster, as did he. Troy pulled her closer slipping his hands in her back pockets. Gabriella giggled and pulled away leaning her forehead against his. 

"I hope you aren't suggesting anything Mr. Bolton" she said trying to sound stern. 

"Nope, nothing at all soon to be Mrs. Bolton, except this" he said scooping her up in his arms bridal style causing her to squeal and hang on to his neck tightly. 

"You're evil Troy, pure evil" she said as he started their walk back home 

"But you love it baby" he said as Gabriella nodded and kissed him briefly, both excited about the days to come. 

_**A/N: Eww, did not like that at all. Did not come out like I wanted it to. I hope I'm not losing my touchhh. Let's hope not. But anyways, please, please review. They make me feel better about this story I do not completely like. Thank you!! **_


End file.
